This invention relates to a roller device with dynamic function by combining an outer circuit-shaped motor with a shaft to form an elongated shaft motor, particularly to one having an immediate driving potentiality itself, needless to depend on an outer power for driving, applicable to varied objects and having extensive suitability.
A conventional running machine 200, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an elongate base 20 provided with a front and a rear roller 202 and 203 for a running belt 201 to fit around and be supported therein. The front roller 202 is driven by a motor 205 positioned in a chamber 204 in the front (usually transmitted by the running belt 206). Thus, when the motor 205 is started to drive the front roller 202 to rotate, the running belt 206 will be activated to move and force the rear roller 203 to rotate.
As can be noted that the motor 205 has to be provided as a source of motive power for carrying on transmission. In this case, there must be a space large enough for placing the motor 205. For instance, if the running machine 200 is 1.8 m long and the runway is 1.5 m in length, then the remaining space is all used for placing the motor 205. Besides, the longer a runway is, the larger the horsepower of a motor must be, and the larger the horsepower is, the bigger size of a motor will be, thus taking too much space for placing the motor and resulting in inconvenience in use.
One objective of the invention is to offer a roller device with dynamic function having a driving potentiality, needless to depend on an outer power for driving.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a roller device with dynamic function, applicable to various objects and having extensive adaptability.
The roller device consists of at least one roller unit provided with a shaft having its opposite ends fixed immovable. The shaft is closely fitted through a coil stator unit including two silicon steel stators fasteners respectively wound with a coil, with a center separating ring fitted between two silicon steel stators and two side separating rings respectively positioned at outer ends. Then, a tube-shaped magnet rotor unit is provided around the outer circumference of the coil e d stator unit, composed of two semi-tubular-shaped casings. In addition, a plurality of magnet rotors corresponding to the silicon steel stator are axially and biasly positioned on inner recesses of the casing and then two semi-tubular-shaped casings cover up the coiled stator unit and are fixed together with bolts.
Further, A combination unit is provided at the opposite ends of the magnet rotor unit, consisting of two bearings respectively fitted around the opposite end sides of the coiled stator unit, two bearing outer covers firmly screwed on the opposite ends of the magnet rotor unit and a position ring provided to keep the coiled stator unit and the magnet rotor unit positioned axially and avoid any gap formed between them after assembled. Thus, the roller unit is completely assembled, having gaps between the magnets and gaps between the magnets and the silicon steel stators so as to get rid of unbalance of magnetic force during rotating. When the coiled stator unit is electrified, the magnet rotor unit will rotate around the coiled stator unit and output motive power.